Better than her
by witchinhiding
Summary: About Helena Ravenclaw and how she takes her mothers diadem and meets her tragic death - wasn't sure how to put it in a genre :S (Rated T just to be sure)
1. Chapter 1

Better than her

Chapter: 1

Helena glared at her mother's back as she smiled and waved off yet another fan. Book signings were common in their house, as Rowena could not seem to contain her extent of knowledge – choosing to share it through books. There were schoolbooks, biographies, history books, philosophical volumes, poetry books, and many other genres of book that many could not even name.

This particular signing was for her latest book of poetry: _Perspiccus Posterus_. A tall witch clutched the book tightly to her chest as she hurried excitedly to Rowena's table.

"I'm a huge fan! Thank you so much for writing this, it's amazing, as are all of your other books!" she garbled. Her mother smiled at the star struck witch and took the book from her hands. Flicking it open to the front page she said,

"Thank you! It's lovely to know there are people out there who are so enthusiastic about my work – who am I signing this to?"

"Sarah," jabbered the beaming witch.

"Well, Sarah, I hope to see you again, perhaps even at another book signing." Rowena smiled as she gave Sarah the now signed copy of _Perspiccus Posterus_. Sarah, who was bright red by now, backed out of the door, fixing her gaze on Rowena as though she would disappear like a dream. Helena made a noise of disgust: it was ridiculous how pathetic some witches could become in the presence of her mother. They threw themselves on her as though they had no self-respect. Helena failed to understand why the wizarding world was so enchanted by her – she was a fair lady by all means, but her brilliance was not deserving of such merit. Helena believed herself to be fairer and wiser than her mother, for at the age of 18, having just finished school, she thought she knew more than her mother had at her age. Considering it a waste of time thinking about the obvious, she rose from her chair by the grand fireplace and swept from the room.

At the end of the corridor, she pushed open the heavy oak doors which led into a large circular room. Every inch of wall was covered in shelves containing every size, colour, and genre of book. A narrow staircase spiraled up the side of the wall, providing a walkway to the top of the tower room, which spanned seven and a half storey's up. Proceeding to the top floor of the library, she picked up a book on concealment charms and pulled a trap door down from the ceiling. She ascended the steps into the roof of the tower – her favorite room. A single window arched from the floor to the beginnings of the roof, and the ground was covered in a midnight blue velvet carpet embossed with one hundred and three small, handcrafted crystals. By the window was a mound of silver pillows and several cotton blankets. Helena sat down among the pillows and pulled the blankets tight around her – unfortunately, the tower room was the coldest room in the house, with a constant cold draft blowing tirelessly around the room, even then, in the summer, it was chilly up there. She turned her head to look out of the window at the familiar view of the mountains and lakes of Scotland.

Ravenclaw Manor was large, almost castle like with a turret and was built of a dark purple stone. It was set at the top of the hill, providing breathtaking scenery. Helena may have always preferred to stay inside and read a book, but the one thing she had always appreciated, growing up in the manor, was the beautiful expanse of land that isolated her from the rest of civilization – allowing her to run wild and free, and to behave as she wished.

Returning her attention back to her book, she began to revise what she knew of concealing objects in use of others. Of course she knew it all, but Helena felt it important to know every aspect of magic like the way she knew her way around a library, and finishing school only meant that she would have plenty of time to practice during the summer.

For Helena planned to do great things, to be a great witch, and she had a thirst to prove her superiority over her mother to be better than her. She would be wiser more knowledgeable, she would do more than just open a measly school, she would lead a group of elitists that she deemed worthy of her company, and slowly bring her followers to power. They would create a revolution, and right all the wrong and injustice in the world. People would earn status through effort and intellect, not purity of blood or money. The new generation would be smarter, and wiser, and they would learn etiquette to show respect when it is clearly deserved.

But to do all this she would need more wisdom and wit, not the kind you could learn, but the type you acquire through deep and complicated enchantments. She needed her mother's diadem.

A/N

I know they wouldn't have had book signings back then so it's kind of an AU, but it's not modern day I would think it would have been from 50 to 100 years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

"Helena!" called Rowena Ravenclaw

"You have a visitor dear!"

Helena's eyes narrowed at the last word. She hated it when her mother used such affectionate terms, it made her feel patronized and infantile. She knew full well there was a visitor, but she did not wish to see him, she thought that she had made that clear the last time he came.

There was a knock at the door, and Rowena slipped into the study. Helena did not look up as her mother entered, knowing what she had come to say, she knew that their conversation would be futile. The Baron was a ghastly pig of a man, who seemed to be as dense in wit, as he was in shape.

"Baron Zachariah has returned from his travels and wishes to see you!" said Rowena enthusiastically.

"I know, but I do not wish to see him." Helena informed her mother. Rowena sighed,

"Don't you owe it to him to at least say hello?" she prompted.

"I do not owe that man a thing, and as I said before I do not wish to see him, I have said my piece, and no longer desire to waste my time in such a pitiful company as his." dismissed Helena, still refusing to look at her mother.

"Just go and see him Helena, he has some news he wishes to share with you, and a gift of sorts. I believe that even _you_ could appreciate such a fine present." Vented Rowena, the strain and irritation beginning to show in her voice. Helena smiled to herself, hidden behind the curtain of her long dark hair. She found it very satisfying to see her mother get worked up over her cold, and stubborn manor.

A gift, Thought Helena. She began to think that perhaps it would not be so bad to see what he had brought her. After all it would be disrespectful not to listen to what the baron had learned and concluded from his travels. The last time they had spoken Helena had told him that he should leave, and rethink the relationship they had between them, and weather he really believed that she enjoyed his company. This had been in the hope that he would leave and think better of returning, but obviously she had underestimated him. Perhaps the fool was dimmer than she had thought, the least she could do was tell him out right what she really thought about him, before the man got too confused and delusional.

"Fine." Helena sighed, closing her book she rose from he armchair and finally met her mothers gaze. She was smiling, and her navy eyes (often mistaken for black) gleamed triumphantly. It irritated Helena, and her lips tightened into a thin line, trying to suppress herself from making a snide comment. She stalked out of the room in agitation, and proceeded down the hallway, to the drawing room. Helena entered the bright and airy room, to find the Baron waiting absently by the window, looking admirably at the beautiful scenery of Ravenclaw manor.

"You wish to see me? Asked Helena in obvious disinterest. Zachariah turned attentively to her, and smiled smugly,

"I didn't think you would bear to leave your books just to see me!" he teased. Helena sighed impatiently at his stupidity.

"_You_ Baron came to see _me_, not _I you_. And how rude of you to demand my audience without invitation, or notification."

"Walk with me?" asked the Baron, raising an eyebrow, Helena huffed at his eagerness and inability to sense her distaste for him.

"If I walk with you, do you promise to leave me be? For I do have many important things to do, and wasting my time being smothered my you is astoundingly not one of them." She expressed.

"Is that a yes?" he retorted, unfazed by Helena's cold demeanor. Zachariah took her hand and led her from the drawing room, through the double French doors, and into the garden. It was late summer, and all the flowers were in their final days of bloom. The air was scented heavily with nectar, and the sweet honey-like aroma of the many flowers surrounded them. A light wind blew through Helena's crow black hair, and as the sun set behind her, the whole garden was illuminated in a hazy glow, including Helena. She looked like heaven.

"So why have you returned to see me? Did I not make my feelings towards you obvious when I told you to leave, if you had figured out why, I thought it was unlikely that you would want to return." Sighed Helena wearily.

"I know how you feel Helena, why you sent me away, and I understand that you were afraid. Afraid that I would not return your feelings, and that I would reject you. But I feel the same Helena! I hope to make amends with an exquisite gift and a simple question." Professed the Baron eagerly,

"What _are_ you on about? And what is this gift? What is this question you wish to ask me? And why are you behaving so strangely? Are you _Perspiring_? Urgh!" Demanded Helena impatiently.

"I have missed you Helena, more than I ever thought I would. During my travels I realized something was missing, I felt an emptiness that could only be filled with your presence. And with that I realize I should have told you something, before I left, before I started denying the feeling, even before I stated doubting it. Back when I had first met you, and the feeling was strong and defiant. I say enough. Enough of the flirting, and denying, and doubting. I think we should be honest, and true to each other and to our hearts. Helena Hafwen Ravenclaw, I love you, and I would love you even more, if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife." Confessed Zachariah, now down on one knee. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small black velvet box. He opened it to revel a thin white gold band set with 3 blue diamonds, each one was carved with runes, it read;

_I ask only for your heart_

The sun had almost completely set into the red blazon earth, and Helena was still silent.


End file.
